frogtendofandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Magic Kingdom Combat/Classic Mickey
Back in simpler times, when Mickey wasn't quite the star he was today. Mickey attacks with what his cartoons were more focused on back then- slapstick. He uses objects from his shenanigans in his 20s cartoons. Mickey is super fast both on the ground and in the air. His speed and fast-falling make it easy to catch up to your opponents. His attacks have little lag and can be strung together pretty easily. Given his size though he can be flung at low speeds and he has trouble against opponents with high-knockback moves. Moveset Special Attacks Entrance: The Captain: Walks in whistling and wearing his captain hat, which soon disappears. B: Steamboat's Crane: Mickey slings forward a hook on a rope. If you catch a ledge, you'll automatically grab it. If you catch an item, it returns to your hands. If it's an item like food, Mickey will automatically use it. If you grab an opponent, you two are connected. You have control over them, and they'll be forced to follow where you walk. You can hop off a ledge with them attatched for a quick sacrifice KO. If you press B while they're caught, you bring them to you which automatically catches them in a grab. If Mickey catches nothing at all it just leaves him open while he reels it back in. Side B: Stair Spindles: Mickey tosses a stair spindle like a boomerang. The spindle in the end always returns to Mickey, regardless of what happens. The spindle can steal items and bring them to Mickey. They can even snatch it from an opponent's hand, but this takes away the damage it would normally do to the opponent. If it hits a projectile, it brings it back to Mickey as a holdable item. With opponents it just does damage. Up B: Karnival Balloons: A balloon appears tied to Mickey. The singular balloon won't do too much except make you hover a little. But if you press Up B on the ground again, another balloon will appear. You can have up to six balloons. Depending on how many balloons you'll be able to slowly fly into the air. The more balloons you have, the easier you'll fly up. You press B to cancel, and if you don't, you'll eventually fly into the blast zone. Attacks will pop the balloons. If you do the up B in mid-air, it'll automatically give you a boost upwards. Down B: Camping Out: A swarm of flies follows Mickey. If an opponent gets near the flies swarm over to them, causing them rapid damage for six seconds. The flies can be swatted away by Mickey or an opponent to cancel the attack. If they find a food item they'll swarm over it and bring it to Mickey, but only food. Finale Move: Jungle Rhythm: Trees sprout up on the stage and Mickey starts dancing. then, various jungle animals join him, moving across the stage. Some do more damage than others, and Lions drag to the death. Mickey dances for fifteen seconds before falling over and ending the attack. Taunts Up Taunt: Yells "Hot dog!" Side Taunt: Plays a violin. Down Taunt: Kicks a bucket. The bucket can actually do damage, and Mickey laughs if it hits anyone. Victory Poses Option 1: Plays a tune with spoons on a pot, before hitting his own head twice. Option 2: Dances with Minnie. Option 3: Points and laughs. Losing Pose: Has to peel potatoes. Other Details Food Item A Peeled Potato. Main Stage Steamboat Willie Trivia *The game reuses Walt Disney's old voice clips for Mickey. Category:Disney's Magic Kingdom Combat